Glasses
by KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl
Summary: Reo x OC. When Reo decides to take a nap, Lydia tries on his infamous glasses. Who knew that a simple pair of glasses could do so much?


**Misty: Nyah...*yawns* I'm tired, but I had an inspiration for a Reo x OC story so I went ahead and wrote it! ^^ I really hope Reo wasn't too out of character, he has a difficult personality to me. x3. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

** Oz: Misty-sama doesn't own Pandora Hearts for any of its characters. She only owns her OC Lydia.**

**

* * *

**

Lydia folded the newly washed bed sheets and placed them in a tall straw basket. Eliot, his servant Reo, and their friend Lydia were all in the tragic struck town of Sabrie. The dark brunette was helping the maids of the House of Fianna Orphanage located in the heart of Sabrie. Humming Lacie, the song written by Eliot, she carried the basket out of the Laundry Room. "Hm…Where was Jacob's room again?" she paused at the very first door she saw and gave a hesitant knock. "Hello?" Lydia called softly. She set the basket down and opened the door. A creaking sound followed as soon as the door swung open. The orphanage was quite old, as most of the floorboards had the same sound. Her violet eyes landed upon a figure on a couch facing the door. She closed the door and took a quick look around the room. There was a single window behind the couch. A mirror hung on the wall next to the door, and a bookshelf rested on the right wall. A blue oval rug was on top of the wooden floor. Moving closer, she recognized the figure and laughed. "Reo, you shouldn't sleep on the job." A book rested on the messy dark haired boy's chest. The book rose and fell rhythmically in tune to his breathing. She giggled. _He looks so peaceful and cute…just like a child._ _Wait…something is missing…what was it? _Lydia cast her eyes down to the small coffee table next to Reo. A small gasp escaped her realizing the first time since she met him, his glasses…were off.

Bending over slightly, she took a quick peek at his eyes. They were closed but that was all Lydia had seen of his eyes.

* * *

_"Um, Reo-kun? Why do you wear those glasses all the time? Do you have trouble seeing?"_

_ "…It's not a problem with my vision," Reo smiled. "It's just for one thing these glasses were a gift from Eliot,"_

_ "What about when you lived in the House of Fianna?" Lydia continued. He kept quiet for a moment. "I-If you don't want to tell me that's okay too!" she cut in. _

_ "Sometimes I just don't want to see…"_

_

* * *

_

She never knew what he meant by that, but she thought it was a good idea to stop there. Lydia moved back over to the table and picked up Reo's thick round glasses. "Do you think he'd mind if I tried them on?" she asked herself. "I've always been curious about these..." Lydia tip-toed to the mirror that hung on the far wall and held the glasses up in front of her face. Slipping them on, she brushed away a stray dark brown strand of hair. "Pft, ha ha ha," she giggled quietly, careful not to wake him up. "I look ridiculous," she whispered, still laughing. "I guess they only look good on Reo..." she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. Lydia had always had a crush on Reo. While living with the Nightray's after her family died in a fire a few months ago, she had seen both him and Eliot around all the time. You could suppose that she had grown feelings for him...Although, some (like Vannessa-sama) thought that she liked Eliot.

"I don't know, I think they look nice on you too," a voice came from behind her.

"Nah, I don't think-" she stopped short when she recognized the voice. Feeling the color drain from her face, she spun around to face a smiling Reo a few steps away. "R-Reo? I-I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. It's alright," he laughed at her surprised demeanor. Even without his glasses, his dark bangs would still cover his eyes. _But what is it that he doesn't want to see so badly?_ Lydia constantly wondered this, but didn't dare bring it up in case it involved bad memories. "I don't think those glasses suit you after all," he chuckled.

"Oh!" she didn't even realize she was still wearing them. These did not help her vision at all. In fact, Lydia felt she had to strain her eyes. "Y-Yeah you're probably right," she took them off, "Did I interrupt your nap?"

"Not at all. I was reading, but I sort of fell asleep. I'll bet Natalie is waiting for me to play with her," he paused. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Nothing," she put on a bright smile.

"Lydia-chan we've known each other from over a year now and I can tell when something is wrong,"

"What is it that you don't want to see?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. A hand hovered in front of her mouth.

"The world," he answered with a huge smile. Lydia was taken aback. _The world? Does that mean he didn't want to see anything? Not the children? Not Eliot? Not...me? _

"I see," she said inaudibly. "Reo-kun...what color are my eyes?" Lydia's eyes cast downward once again while Reo gave a small smile unbeknownst to her.

"Look at me," he said. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

"Look directly at my eyes,"

"I can't...see them,"

"Just try Lydia-chan," he stepped closer so that he was right in front of her. "If you don't...I'll tell Eliot that you almost broke his sword,"

"WAH! NO DON'T TELL HIM THAT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Wait, you really did?"

"...No?"

"Ha ha, Lydia-chan you're that scared of Eliot?"

"I'm not scared of him, I'm scared of what might happen if you ever found out," she gave a genuine smile laughing along. Reo's hand moved up to her cheek, causing her to blush furiously. His forehead met with hers and he said,

"You feel feverish, are you catching a cold?"

"I-I-I-I'm okay," her cheeks flushed with bright red which did not help with the situation. Instead of him moving his head away, he kept it there. They stood there in silence while the sound of the grandfather cloak seemed to increasingly grow louder. Lydia was starting to wonder if he had fallen asleep again. "R-Reo-kun?"

He stared at her, and his eyes trailed down to her lips. They're so close...Absorbed in his thoughts he almost didn't hear what she said.

"R-" she got cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. Her violet eyes widened in shock while her face dusted over with crimson. Reo's arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Closing her eyes halfway, Lydia hands rested on his shoulders. Their lips molded together during the kiss. The dark brunette's eyes closed fully as she took in the feeling of his touch. Reo's hand tangled in her dark hair, deepening the kiss. The two parted for air, their foreheads touching once again.

"Violet," he said. "The color of your eyes... It's a pretty color," Reo mused.

"Th-Thank you,"

"I think you misunderstood me, when I said that I didn't want to see the world, I didn't mean the people that I love," Lydia nodded.

"I love you too," she said. In return, Reo grew another smile.

"Reo-niisan! Lydia-oneechan! Were you two just kissing?" a little girl with bright orange hair tied in a ponytail about the age of 7 stood in the now open doorway. Reo and Lydia jumped back in surprise.

""Nothing like that!"" they both shouted at once. Reo and Lydia looked down embarrassedly. The little girl giggled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell~ Reo-niisan! Lydia-oneechan! You said that you'd play with me!"

"R-Right, Natalie-chan," Reo bent down to pick up his fallen glasses and adjusted them. Pushing them up the bridge of his nose, Natalie grabbed his hand and grabbed Lydia's other hand. She dragged the 16 year olds out of the door, down to hall.

"Lydia-onee what was the kiss like?" Lydia blushed once more.

"It...was..." Reo was also waiting to hear what she would say with a slight red tint on his own cheeks. "Sweet...and very nice," she smiled.

* * *

**Misty: Done! This was written in one day too and I'm really tired so review, nya?**

**Cheshire: That's my line! ~Nya**

**Misty: Nya~ Nya~**

**Cheshire: Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~ **

**Alyss: This not the time to have a meowing contest you two!**


End file.
